<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping My Way to the Top by ZoeyTerbick123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159667">Sleeping My Way to the Top</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyTerbick123/pseuds/ZoeyTerbick123'>ZoeyTerbick123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr-centric, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sex, but not like the usual way it's written, everyone is a switch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyTerbick123/pseuds/ZoeyTerbick123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr, a man who usually keeps to himself and doesn't get in other people’s business. At least that's what he claims. A promise to himself that he tries to hold. However, when he found out about an unusual affair, he had to know more.</p>
<p>An Aaron Burr centric fanfic that will have a lot of porn in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Dark Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out with Laurens and Hamilton becoming obviously affectionate. They held each other close, and they would make subtle romantic gestures towards each other. Had it only been those two, Aaron wouldn’t have paid much mind to it. After all, it wasn’t unusual for men to cling to each other in times of war. It was a way to keep morality, so who was he to judge how other men coped? No, what caught Aaron’s attention was when he found himself as an audience to a show he didn’t expect to go to.</p>
<p>	Aaron was working on some papers. The room’s light was dark except for a single candle that lit the room. He had gotten up from his spot to get something from the darkest corner. The light was blocked with furniture, so it was nearly impossible to see what he was looking for. Apparently, it was just as hard for others to see him. He noticed the door opening and Laurens and Lafayette walked in. From Aaron’s position, he could see the two soldiers perfectly. The French soldier had a tight grip on the other’s arm. Laurens’ face clearly showed how tight the grip was. That should have been the first red flag to Aaron. The two hardly had a reason for such a tight grip. It wasn’t like the two fought often. But it was a smaller detail that Aaron didn’t pay much mind to.</p>
<p>“Candle’s still burning, so I’ll make this quick,” Lafayette’s voice was very much affected by his home country. Aaron found it odd that he was strangely drawn to the accent in a way that was difficult to describe. He always found himself listening to the man. Willing to follow every command he gives. Not that Lafayette commands him to do anything, but whenever the man asks for anything with that heavy accent, Aaron finds himself doing the request without a second thought. There was an odd sense of exoticness when he did so. Aaron just shrugged the feeling off and simply thought it was because of the war. War brings out strange feelings in men.</p>
<p>	Aaron’s train of thought was broken when he saw the Frenchman throw freckled soldiers to the door. It only then did Aaron noticed a red flag. He couldn’t see Lafayette’s face that well, and Laurens’ face was hard to read.</p>
<p>	“What the hell was that?” The accent had a deeper octave as the Frenchman walked closer to the other, trapping him to the door. Aaron could tell he was not happy. What did Laurens do to piss off Lafayette this badly?</p>
<p>	“Do you want an answer or was that rhetorical, sir?” Laurens’ tone was just as snarky as the look on his freckled face. Aaron would have admired that look if he wasn’t so confused and concerned.</p>
<p>	Lafayette’s hand swiftly made it to Laurens’ neck. The pained look on Laurens’ face suggested that the taller man was squeezing and choking him. “Look at me!”</p>
<p>	Laurens opened his eyes with struggle. There were loud gasps coming from him. Though Aaron was thankful that the smaller could breathe, he was still worried. He was facing an internal struggle. A part of him is telling him to go rescue Laurens and report Lafayette for his behavior. Another part of him kept him firm in his spot. If he were to show himself now, he could possibly risk being on the receiving end of the french’s rage. The third part of him found the show to be alluring. The hypnotic accent deep with anger, the pained look on the usually smug and immature face. The way Laurens was pinned by his neck. As strong as this feeling was, it was drowned out by the other two parts.</p>
<p>	“Do not act snarky with me, vous gamin.” Lafayette’s voice was almost a growl. Aaron could swear he heard a whine coming from Laurens. Why was that pleasing to the spectator? “Did you really think no one would have seen us out there? Did your little brain not think about getting caught?”</p>
<p>	Laurens reached a shaky hand up to tap on Lafayette’s wrist. A sharp inhale told Aaron that he loosened the hold on the other’s neck. The freckled soldier took a moment to catch his breath before replying. “You act as if that doesn’t thrill you, sir.”</p>
<p>	There was a sharp slap as Laurens moved his head sharply to his right.<br/>“What did I say about being snarky?” Lafayette raised his voice at Laurens. After a few seconds of silence as Laurens rubbed his chek, the french man’s poster relaxed. His next words were soft and worried filled. “Color? Did I hit you too hard?”<br/>Laurens turned his head back to Lafayette, a soft smile on his face. “No, you didn’t. Green.”<br/>There was a sigh of relief before the two shared a quick kiss. Only then did anyone notice Aaron in the corner. Laurens’ eye met his and Aaron swears his heart stopped working. “Shit. Laf.”</p>
<p>	Lafayette turned around, shock and fear suddenly struck him too. He quickly stepped away from Laurens. “B-Burr, is that you? How long were you standing there?”</p>
<p>	Aaron looked to Laurens, then to Lafayette and back. He was unsure of what to say. “I-uh” He tried. The two before him looked at each other, sharing the same concerned look. Aaron managed to swallow down some of his fear. Enough to give a short “I have to go” before he forced himself towards the door. Laurens moving out of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamilton and Laurens were the closest friends Aaron had ever seen. If anything happened to Laurens, Hamilton had the right to know. Surely, he of all people wouldn’t want his closest friend to get hurt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What the hell was that?” Burr asked himself internally. “What in the hell did I just witnessed?” He had to process what was going on. He was doing his work, then Lafayette… He slapped Laurens… The two walked in… Kissed… Lafayette threw Laurens to the door… Choked him… Strange feelings… Laurens’ whine… Lafayette’s deep voice… The hold on his arm… Worrying about hitting too hard… Green...</p><p>Aaron shook his head. He can’t think straight. He leaned himself on a wall and focused on the corner of the roof where the ceiling met the wall. He thought long and hard about this.</p><p>Lafayette threw Laurens to the door. He choked Laurens. He hit Laurens. Then kissed Laurens? Who on earth just throws their partner around and hits and choke them? That’s not right, was it? He tried not to judge people for how they coped with the war, but to abuse each other was always prohibited. He had to report Lafayette for his actions. He had to tell the general. But would doing so risk the two’s life? Not everyone has the understanding that Aaron had for men finding comfort in each other. If he were to report Lafayette, he could be risking putting Laurens’ life in danger and possibly Hamilton’s as well, but he couldn't just let this dangerous affair go on. Aaron rubbed his palms against his eyes in frustration.</p><p>“Aaron Burr, sir?” A voice snapped Aaron from his thoughts. Removing his hands, he saw Hamilton with his friend, Mulligan. “You just missed dinner.”</p><p>A wave of realization hit Aaron. Hamilton and Laurens were the closest friends Aaron had ever seen. If anything happened to Laurens, Hamilton had the right to know. Surely, he of all people wouldn’t want his closest friend to get hurt. “Hamilton. I- yes. I’m aware. Was gonna eat later.”</p><p>“Well you better hurry, your plate is getting cold.” Mulligan gave a push to Aaron’s shoulder in the direction of the food court. Aaron, for whatever reason, found those big hands and the rough handling to be intriguing. He didn’t bother to think about that feeling though. A more important issue has to be dealt with.</p><p>“I know, but right now I have something important I have to do.” Aaron straightened himself up and looked directly into Hamilton’s dark eyes. Those eyes had its usual spark of innocent passion. “Hamilton, I need to speak to you in private.”</p><p>Hamilton’s eyes widened with curiosity. He looked to Mulligan, then to the direction Aaron came from as he spoke. “Oh. Herc and I were about to see where Laf and John ran off too. We have a meeting-”</p><p>“Please, it’s very important.” Aaron grabbed onto Hamilton’s sleeve instinctively.</p><p>Hamilton looked at Aaron, confusion clear on his face, then carried the look to his friend, who just shrugged. “I’ll meet you at my cabin.”</p><p>Mulligan nodded and continued looking for the other two ‘friends’. The two remaining stood in awkward silence. Hamilton was waiting for Aaron, while Aaron was contemplating. Though the room they were in was empty right now, it was popularly used. At any moment a passer-by could hear the conversation and question the two men, or worse, report what he heard.</p><p>“Follow me,” Aaron began finding a better place to talk, though not anywhere close to the direction Aaron just came from. He eventually settled for the walk-in closet that was crammed with cleaning supplies. Hamilton’s confusion now had a slight mix of suspicion.</p><p>Aaron opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He’s never confronted Hamilton about his relationship with Laurens. He was never given a reason, it never affected him before. He had no excuse to talk to the men about it. He just left it alone. How was he going to do this?</p><p>“I first want to comfort you in the fact that I have no interest in talking to anyone about your affections with your good friend, Laurens. I care not for what men do to deal with the pains of war.” Aaron started out.</p><p>He noticed Hamilton’s expression quickly change to worry. “If it worries you so much, Laurens and I have not engaged in acts of-”</p><p>“I said I don’t care for that, Hamilton.” Aaron interrupted, knowing that it was an instinctive fear close friends have. “And I have no intention of speaking to anyone about it, regardless if the two of you engage in… you know… But that’s not why I called you here.”</p><p>Hamilton seemed to have relaxed a bit, but worry still plastered on his face. He scanned the other man, contemplating. Aaron knew his suspicions were justified. After all, in a world where showing affection could get you killed, Hamilton had a right to pick and choose his battles. After a while, he slowly and carefully gave a “go ahead.”</p><p>“It’s about your other friend, Lafayette. I saw him… He was with Laurens and… I witnessed him choking and slapping him… then… they kissed… I…” Aaron took a deep breath releasing the rest of his report in one breath. “I figured you'd have the right to know this because he’s your close friend and that any dangerous affairs he’s partaking in would affect you just as much and that you would have more power to safely remove him from the situation.”</p><p>Hamilton stared baffled for a moment. He raised a hand to his lips, looking away and, to Aaron’s surprise, tried to contain a chuckle. “Dangerous affair. God, I'm very thankful you talked to me about this. Wow, they would have had our heads on a stick.”</p><p>Aaron was very confused about the other’s lack of seriousness. “Hamilton, your good friend… he's being taken advantage of. Why are you finding this humorous?”</p><p>“Being taken advantage of? Ha! Okay. Um. Listen, Burr. I promise you, John isn’t being taken advantage of, and this affair isn’t as dangerous as you think it is. You have to believe me.” This only confused Aaron more. “He asked Lafayette to hit him and choke him and other stuff like that. I was there for it. Herc was too. It’s complicated to explain, but you have to trust me, this affair is not dangerous.”</p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t understand.”</p><p>“How do I put this. John, he likes pain, and the affair is just a safe way he can resave pain. We talked about what is and isn’t okay and we all follow those rules.”</p><p>Likes pain? “I don’t understand. How could someone enjoy pain?”</p><p>“I don’t know how, but it puts him in a state of mind where he just feels good. It’s hard to explain, but it just feels really good. And he enjoys that.”</p><p>“That… that doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“Like I said, hard to explain, but he likes it, so we give it to him.”</p><p>“‘We’? You slap him too?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Most of the time it’s Laf and Herc, but I gotta keep my place in the pecking order.”</p><p>“What? Mulligan? Pecking order?”</p><p>“Oh. Ah. It's a sort of game we play. Animals have ranks of command. Pecking order is that. Laf is alpha, Herc is beta one, I’m beta two and John is omega. At least for right now.”</p><p>Aaron only scrunched his face and tilted his head in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“This will probably be easier to explain with the others. Um. Tomorrow, during breakfast, You can join us away from the other soldiers, and we can explain everything.”</p><p>Aaron thought on this offer. Liking pain? pecking order? alpha? beta? omega? Milligan? None of this made any sense. What was he talking about? Aaron definitely needed more explanation. “Alright. I’ll join you for breakfast.”</p><p>“Great! Now I’m late for a meeting with my friends.” Hamilton turned around and placed his hand on the doorknob only to pause and look back at Aaron. “You promise to not tell anyone about this?”</p><p>“No one else was in the room.” was Aaron’s usual response, but he saw it didn’t satisfy the other. “I do not intend for people who know what happened in the room.”<br/>A smile spread to Hamilton’s face. “Thank you, Burr.”</p><p>And with that, Hamilton was gone. Aaron was left to himself. His own thoughts tried to understand what was happening, but a strange noise came from his stomach. His food had to be cold by now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pecking Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron questioned if what happened was even real, or if he just dreamed up the whole thing. It just seemed too crazy to be real, right? No, the events were real alright.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron woke up that morning, not thinking where he was going or what he was doing. His body walked to the food court out of habit, trying to remember what happened last night. He stayed up halfway through the night, mind racing with questions to ask Hamilton and his friends. Aaron questioned if what happened was even real, or if he just dreamed up the whole thing. It just seemed too crazy to be real, right?</p><p>When Aaron grabbed his meal, he found Hamilton waving him over. His good friend by his side, with his head on the other’s solder. No, the events were real alright. He made his way to the two, before they left, Hamilton gave a nod to someone out of Aaron’s sight. He looked over his shoulder to see General Washington nodding back. Did he know about this strange affair? The three of them made their way behind the tents, far enough away from the grounds so that no one would hear them, but would be able to see them. Lafayette and Mulligan were sitting on the ground. Lafayette in the taller’s arms, but broke away when they noticed the three walking towards them. As said three took their places, Mulligan was rubbing the other’s back. They sat there for a while, chewing their food. What they had to eat was nothing spectacular. It was the same sorry excuse for food they've been having since the army couldn’t afford anything better with colonial money. However, it was the only thing they were gonna get. Better to suffer through this then be starving during training. Aaron had personal experience with feeling incredibly weak from skipping breakfast. He was barely managing to keep up with the others.</p><p>“Burr.” Aaron looked up from his food, seeing Lafayette face him, but not look at him. He was looking at the ground between the two of them. Hercules’s hand now rested on his shoulder. “I want to apologize for last night. We did not think you were there. Had we known you were, we wouldn’t have done the scene.”<br/>“It’s fine, I guess. I was just… concerned. That’s all.” Aaron’s gaze also hit the ground in front of him. “I may not understand how, or why, but I do not judge men for their ways of coping with war.”</p><p>“We’re more than willing to answer any questions you have for us, Burr. If it gets you to not talk.” Laurens spoke before taking a bite of his own food.</p><p>“I do not intend on telling anyone, as long as I know nobody's getting hurt.” Aaron tried to comfort, but the slight scowl on Laurens’ face told him it probably wasn’t all that comforting.</p><p>“I assure you, no one is being hurt.” There was an irritated emphasis Laurens put into his words.</p><p>An arm pulling the freckled soldier into an embrace eased Laurens as Hamilton tenderly whispered into his ear “Calm down, John.”</p><p>A strange feeling came up in Aaron. He felt it plenty of times before when those two would be close to each other, but Aaron never witnessed the two speak to each other in such a soft way before. The soft way Alexander spoke, the softening features on the freckled face, the gentle embrace. This new display of affection felt somewhat foreign to Aaron. He felt longing. For what, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>A chuckle came from Mulligan. Aaron looked over and saw he and Lafayette had a soft smile as they leaned into each other, watching their… friends?</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, what is… this?” Aaron gestured his fork around the circle they were sitting in. “Like is it an affair of some sort?”</p><p>The four soldiers look at one another. “It’s more complicated than that. We call ourselves a pack. Because we kinda have a sort of pack order.” Mulligan spoke first.<br/>Hamilton must have noticed in Aaron’s confusion. “The pecking order I told you about last night.”</p><p>Aaron halfheartedly nodded. “I remember that. What did you mean by… that? Alpha, beta, omega?”</p><p>“Oh, well, you see. There’s this game we play, where we each try to become the ‘alpha’, the one that gets to boss everyone around. Mostly that’s Laf.” Hamilton explained, “but there are other ranks too, like beta and omega. Beta is like the second he gets to be in charge when the alpha is busy, or we get to play the in-between when the alpha is around. Herc holds the position as beta one, while I’m beta two. Meaning Herc holds more command than I do. The final rank is omega. The omega doesn’t get to command anyone around and takes whatever the rest of the pack gives him. Our omega is John.”</p><p>“So, he plays the ‘woman’ while the rest of you are the ‘men’ of the relationship?” Aaron added air quotes.</p><p>“Well, with that way of looking at it, Laf is the ‘man’, I’m the ‘woman’, yes; but Alex and Herc are more like, men half the time, women the other half. You get me?” Laurens also puts air quotes around his words. “But if you ever call me a woman, I will have your ass.”</p><p>“Note taken.” Aaron jokingly held up his hands in surrender. “So. How does one become alpha?”</p><p>“By topping or ‘manning’ the alpha. But if you're an omega, you have to top the betas before you can top the alpha, once you top the beta, you now become the beta, and that beta becomes the omega. The same goes for topping the alpha. You're the alpha, while the alpha becomes the beta.” Mulligan explained.</p><p>Aaron nodded. “So, how do you keep your position as alpha or whatever?”</p><p>“That really depends on what it takes to get the other to bottom out.” Lafayette gave a playful wink. “But I’m gonna spare you the details of how that's done.”</p><p>That got Aaron curious but decided not to push for the answer. He just simply nodded. He felt a bit awkward with that being his only response to these explanations. “That makes sense I guess.” the group waited in silence for a bit. Consuming more of their food. “I remember your good friend - or just Hamilton, explained that you enjoy pain? Like choking?”</p><p>Laurens gave Aaron a few blinks before glancing at the floor and rubbed his neck. “Um, yeah. I guess it’s a bit hard to explain if you never experience it for yourself. We don’t know why it happens, but after being put under a certain amount of pain after a certain amount of time, everything just seems to disappear and everything just feels good. Even the pain just seems to go away. It’s like I’m under a trance. We found out about it by accident, after a particularly harsh punishment when I tried to skip ranks.” Laurens noticed the look on Aaron’s face. “It was a fun punishment. I swear.”</p><p>Aaron thought about that for a moment. “I still don’t get it.”</p><p>The group was silent for a moment, Laurens especially in deep thought. “I have an idea if you're willing to try it with me, Burr?”</p><p>“It’s not going to be dangerous is it?” Aaron fidgeted with his cravat.</p><p>“Of course not.” Laurens comforted. “It’s just a quick demonstration.”</p><p>Aaron looked to Laurens, then to the others who were all looking at him. He gave in and nodded his head. “Go ahead.”</p><p>Laurens scooted closer to Aaron, resting a hand just below his neck on the collar bones. The close proximity gave Aaron a clear view of the freckled face before him. Spotting every single freckle on his face. “Now, I’m gonna choke you. Not to death, but just enough for you to understand what I’m talking about, okay?”</p><p>Aaron hesitantly nodded. The sound of being choked did not sound delightful, but the comforting hand on his chest and the dark eyes looking directly at him gave Aaron enough trust in John.</p><p>“If you feel I’m going too tight, tap my hand, and I’ll loosen it. If you want to stop, say ‘red’ and I’ll stop.”</p><p>“Why ‘red’?”</p><p>“It’s a word we’ve used to say when we want to stop a scene.”</p><p>“I see.” Aaron’s eyes were still glued to John’s.</p><p>“Are you ready? I’m going to start now.”</p><p>Aaron’s nod was more confident this time. He just has to remember to either tap John’s hand or just say red. But if he’s being choked, how was he supposed to say anything. John’s hand slid up to Aaron’s neck, he took in air and held it, anticipating the squeeze. To his confusion, the squeeze didn’t come. It moved around slightly, it was only when he could feel his pulse on the fingertips did the squeeze came. His mouth was ajar. He could feel the pulse become stronger on his neck. All he could do was stare up at the man above him. The squeeze tightened slowly. Soon, Aaron’s vision was blurred, and he couldn’t focus on the beautiful face above. He tried finding a place to focus on, but as the squeeze got tighter, the less Aaron wanted to focus on anything. He instead closed his eyes, feeling the squeeze on his neck. He let out a faint “God” and the lack of blood flow made him forget about everything around him. All he cared about was the squeeze. Every pump of his blood that tied to go to his head, there was another pump lower. “Fuck” He was helpless to the hand that held him. Helpless to the dizzying feeling. Helpless to the blood pooling in his groin. Helpless to the world.</p><p>Aaron felt the hand push him back. It awoke him enough to reach a shaky hand up to tap on the tight hold of his neck. The pressure lightened up and blood shot back into his brain. Aaron groaned at the foreign feeling. The hand that was on his neck was now rubbing his chest in a slow circular pattern. “You did so well there, Aaron.” “So well.” “Such a good boy.” “Fuck, that was good.” The words rang throughout his head. He could tell those all didn’t come from the same person, but Aaron didn’t care to identify the voices. He was too far gone in the gentle touch to care about the world.</p><p>But the hand made its way up, cupping Aaron’s cheek, and forcing his head to tilt up slightly. Aaron opened his eyes, seeing those beautiful dark brown eyes and round freckled face staring down at him. “How’re you feeling?”</p><p>In a snap, Aaron was ripped from his trance. He remembered the other three. He felt his face heat up as he tried to compose himself. Separating his face from the hand, he looked to the others. They were all staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Which only made his face heat up even more. “Ahm. Ah yes. Y-you made your point c-clear.”</p><p>There was a chuckle amongst the four men. John returned to his spot next to Alexander. Leaving the ghost of his hand to haunt Aaron. “So, got any more questions, lil’ guy?” there was something in Hercules’ voice that struck something in Aaron.</p><p>All he could do was shake his head, cursing the way he felt when another round of chuckles came around. It was like he was an animal on display, and a part of him enjoyed that feeling.</p><p>“Shit, you’d do perfectly in a scene,” Alexander spoke. The suggestion made Aaron perk up a bit.</p><p>“Alex, don’t,” Lafayette spoke. “He was just here to ask questions-”</p><p>“Actually. I-I might need more of a d-demonstration.” All eyes were on Aaron once more. “I- I mean, your game seems complex and and I just want to see h-how it plays out. After all, if today was just a small sample. Then-” Aaron stopped himself. What was he saying? No way they’d allow him to join their affair- or pack. This was crazy.</p><p>“We have a scene planned Friday. Lafayette, can he please join us?” Hercules whined.</p><p>Now the eyes were on the Frenchman. He looked at Aaron, giving him a scan from head to toe. Aaron saw him pull his lip into his teeth. “I don’t see why not. What do you say, Aaron? Care to join us for one night?”</p><p>Aaron shivered. His name sounded so perfect on that french accent. “Yes. I can do Friday.”</p><p>A cheer came from both Alexander and John, while Hercules chuckled at the two. “Okay then, there's some things we’ll have to go through.”</p><p>Lafayette pulled out a piece of parchment paper, a quill, an ink bottle, and a book to be used as a table. He wrote down a few things, showed it to his friends to see if he missed anything, then slide the writing to Aaron. The front of the paper had the header ‘Not Allowed’ and listed off a bunch of things. Aaron skimmed through the list. “That’s a list of things we were not allowed to do while in a scene,” Lafayette explained. “You are free to add whatever you dislike.”</p><p>Aaron was left confused. The stuff he didn’t like? He’s never done this kind of thing before, what kind of things was he not supposed to like? He tried to imagine what kind of things men do in bed. “Nothing goes in the butt. No pain.” was all he wrote down. He turned the paper over and found a list titled ‘Aftercare’.</p><p>“That’s what you add for what kind of care you believe you’ll need for after a scene.”</p><p>Aaron looked at the list. “Cuddles, comfort, kissing, food (if possible), massages.” he tried to think of what he could add to the list. “Back and head rubbing,” he wrote down and handed the list back to Lafayette.</p><p>“That’s it?” He asked.</p><p>“I mean. I haven’t really done anything like this before. I don’t know what else to add, really.” Aaron tried to defend himself.</p><p>Alexander and John both took a look. He heard a small “dang” come from Alexander when he read the Not Allowed list before handing the list back to Lafayette. “You sure you don’t want butt stuff?”</p><p>“Alex, don’t say that. He clearly doesn’t want it.” Lafayette had a hint of anger in his voice. Not like what Aaron heard back in the darkroom. This was a real annoyance.<br/>“Heh. Sorry, I was kidding.” Alexander raised his hands in defense.</p><p>“So, what’s going to happen in this ‘scene’?” Aaron asked nervously.</p><p>Lafayette tickled his chin with the tail end of his quill. “I’m not sure yet. Did you have anything in mind, Aaron?”</p><p>Aaron shrugged. “Nothing too extreme?”</p><p>Lafayette nodded. “We’ll go easy on you, Petit chiot. I’ll let you know what I come up with.”</p><p>There were distant shouting from the rest of the soldiers in the distance, singling it was time to go. The five of them got up. A small headache formed in Aaron’s head. He guessed it was from the choke. Normal headaches aren’t this merciful. But he still held his hand to his forehead. John seemed to have taken notice and cupped Aaron’s cheek again, and kissed his forehead. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I can manage.” Aaron dared to place his hand on John’s coily hair, petting the top of his head. This seemed to encourage John to kiss Aaron on the mouth. Though it did take him by surprise, those warm lips were certainly welcomed.</p><p>Hercules grabbed John’s shoulder. “Come on you love birds, we got a long day ahead of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>